Love Me
by llx-oxo-xll
Summary: Can the playboy jock swoon the innocent virgin? Or will she end up falling for his friends instead? ALL HUMAN... XD
1. Chapter 1

_so here's the next chapter... total failure, but it's okay_

Most of my moments of torment and insecurity are compiled within a 20 volume photo album that lines the left wall of our living room.

Pictures of my very naked birth in the arms of my dad with a handlebar mustache and a piece of corn wedged between his teeth, pictures of my one-line role as an albino Native American in a failed kindergarten production of _The First Thanksgiving_, pictures of my pink, feathery butt falling off the stage at a ballet recital and landing in the audience, and even a combo picture of my first time riding a two wheeler bike into a mailbox and my first trip to the emergency room…

Yes, the Swan family legacy was all encased in the silver bindings of the family album. And today was another one for the books…

"Bella, come on and smile," My mom had the camera in her hands ready to take a picture. "It's your first day of high school; don't you want to remember this day, baby doll?"

"Hardly," I said quickening my pace into the kitchen.

"Leave her alone, Renee. She's obviously nervous about her first day of public school, right, Bells?" He chuckled as he leaned across the table for the salt shaker.

"Somewhat," I sat down at the breakfast table reaching for a glass of orange juice.

My mom giggled as she sat down next to me, "Is it because of the boys?"

"No Mother, it is not because of the boys," I replied shortly.

"Aw, is my little jelly bean already interested in that type of stuff?"

I shook my head. "Mother, I said-"

"Now Bella, listen to me, whenever you feel like those teenage dingdongs try to pull something funny on you, call me. Got it? I'll be up and out of the office in less than two minutes." He grumbled something about high school boys being a disgrace and then went on to spill his coffee over his tie. "Damn it!"

"Language!" My mom was anal when it came to etiquette and decorum.

"Sorry, honey."

"Don't be sorry to me, Charlie; be sorry to Bella who had to listen to your _profane outburst_."

I laughed as my dad faced me, "Sorry, Bella."

"Shame on you dad, for bringing such crude words to the table. I am just appalled," I admonished sarcastically; my dad let out a snort as my mom just shook her head. "But I am willing to forgive you in exchange for a ride to school."

My dad just nodded.

**- - -**

"Good luck, Bells!" My dad waved his hand as soon as he dropped me off in the parking lot of Forks High. "Call me if you need a ride home, jelly bean!" I could feel the laughter and stares that burned through the back of my head.

I finally felt the belated butterflies finding their way through my large intestine as I turned to gape at where I would be for the next four years of my educational career. But it wasn't the establishment itself that made my stomach churn uncomfortably; it was the people who were looking at me as if I was naked with a sticky note on my butt that said "Slap Me!" I wasn't! I was fully clothed in a pair of black jeans and a tweed checkered jacket.

I walked up the stairs of the school with my head held high. I gave a smile sweet enough to stun the people who were staring into a diabetic coma. My footsteps were light as I bounced up and through the front doors.

The halls were fully lit, without a single fluorescent light that shined any less than the rest. The lockers were painted light grey and the floor tiled with burgundy and gold. The overall vibe I was getting was none too bad.

After checking into the front office I started a slow stride down one of the halls in search of my locker. My eyes traced over each number in careful examination. I looked back at the piece of paper the front desk had given me with my locker number scribbled on it.

Just then I looked up in time to see the victims of my inner clumsy. They were a good-looking couple, the boy more so than the girl, making out in front of their locker. Within those milliseconds the only thing that registered through my brain was the way they were kissing; it looked as if the guy was trying to dominate the girl's mouth. Of course, my cheeks spilled over with red Kool-Aid.

And all of a sudden I heard a loud boom that echoed through the whole school and then my central vision went black. Everybody fell silent. _What happened?_

"What the fuck? Bitch!" A shrill voice sent chills through my body, raising the hairs on the back of my neck. I tried to get up on my knees, but as I got up my head started to spin. I couldn't stand. "Cunt…"

I heard a couple of snickers from around the hall. "Jessica, babe, leave her alone." I could hear a low voice trying to calm her down. I was still trying to piece together what had happened.

I whipped my head up when I finally felt stable. I would have apologized a thousand times over if it had not been for the "profane outburst", as my mom put it. I could feel a stinging pain in the corner of my bottom lip; then a feeling of something trickling down my chin. My hand automatically retracted towards my mouth.

Blood. My hand dropped lifelessly to my side. Blood. Why _blood_? I struggled to keep my breakfast down. I suddenly realized that the girl I had bumped into was running her mouth with insults, but I couldn't pay attention to her.

"Um yeah… Can we continue this later?" I was desperate to try and find a place to calm down. People in the crowd started laughing and hooting? _Did I say something funny?_

The girl looked at me like I had just spit on her. "Listen up, you little skank, the day I see your prissy little face again is the day you get my foot up your ass, got it?"

My eyes widened, "How would that work?"

The laughter became louder. She gave me a piercing glare, flicked her middle finger up, and walked away with the other guy.

I turned around and walked straight towards the bathroom. The busted lip wasn't that bad, but I still stood there for a minute or so. I hadn't been in the school more than 15 minutes before I got on the wrong side of someone. _Bad omen_.

I was about to leave when I heard a moan coming from one of the stalls.

"Edward!" A high pitched squeal rang through the bathroom.

"Lauren," A low growl escaped what sounded like a guy's voice.

I walked quietly up to the odd stall. "Please Edward, I need you." My face blushed crimson red.

_Oh my goodness, what are they doing? Don't they realize this is school?_ I could feel my heart start to pump more blood than it needed to. I slowly backed away.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I heard a whimper and that was all before I went running out in horror at what I had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry for being so lazy and not updating... it was winter vacation what can i say?_

My stride was quick towards my first class. My face was still flushed and hot. I wanted to duct tape my ears closed. This was too much. Sex was against the rules, against the law! They just committed a crime, a felony I say! And then it hit me… _they_ were _all_ doing it… they were all breaking the rules... the students around me were all in a relationship that was more than just platonic.

I looked around; my surroundings were full of them… girls in heels that were longer than their skirts wrapped around guys with obvious bulges in their jeans. Suddenly I felt embarrassed as I covered my silver promise ring on my left hand. I was more different than I thought I would be… too different. I was a kindergartner trapped inside the body of a freshman.

---

This was all too much… I decided to go home early; about seven hours early. And with that the first day of my high school career began.

"Isabella Swan? Were you here yesterday?" Mr. Banner my first period teacher interrogated me carefully suspiciously eying my old transcript along with a signature sheet.

"I was, but I wasn't feeling well so I decided to go home."

"Hmm… alright then, take a seat next to Hale." My eyes followed the direction he was pointing and almost rolled back in their sockets. There sat the most perfect human being I had ever seen. He was looking out the window with somewhat of a longing stare twirling a pencil in his hand. I could feel drool slowly seeping out of my mouth.

"Y-You want me to s-sit n-next to _him_?"

"Or would you rather sit next to Buddy?" He nodded towards a… _chubby_ boy who sat in the front desk, closest to the board wearing a… _cute_ Naruto shirt.

"The other guy is fine." I made my way towards the middle of the classroom and slowly sat down. He turned his gaze to look at me. I stared back without hesitation and smiled…His eyes seemed to be scrutinizing every aspect of my face. We sat there silently just looking at each other until the first bell rang and everybody came slumping in.

"Open your textbooks to page 21 and we'll begin where we left off yesterday," Mr. Banner turned around, trying to pull out an overhead projector from the corner of the room.

All of a sudden, this blonde Adonis closed his eyes and laid his head against my shoulder. "Banner is a bitch about homework. As long as you do his work, you could be jerking off and he wouldn't care." I took in a quick breath; smelling a brew of cologne, shampoo, and mints. "Name?"

"Bella," My response was more of an exhale than a voice.

"Jasper."

"Excuse me?" My voice came down to a whisper as I realized many girls were looking my way with a glare of pure hatred. But this guy's voice didn't change any, if I wasn't mistaken, it actually became louder.

"My name is Jasper. Assuming that you're new, where did you come from?"

"Down the street," I laughed. My old Catholic School was literally ten blocks from Forks High.

"There's a lot to be interpreted from what you just said you know. Either you mean _down the street_ as in the Catholic School that's about a mile from here or you mean _down the street_ as in the Hooters that opened about a month ago that's another mile away… take your pick."

"Hooters? Should I know what a _Hooters_ is?"

Jasper smirked, "I'll take that as the Catholic School."

Suddenly the bell rang. Had it already been that long? As I was about to head out the door, Jasper took my books out of my arms. "Where's your next class?" I was confused… was he going to take my books for me? I was happy. Not a lustrous, shining happy, but a warm, glowing happy.

I quickly took out the folded piece of paper with my schedule from my pocket. "Um… gym?" His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window once more to think.

"I'm pretty sure Emmett has second period gym with Alice, come on." I followed after him with an unknown feeling swelling in my heart... the kind of feeling a young girl gets when she trusts that her father isn't going to let go as she slowly pedals her way along the sidewalk… a feeling of unfamiliar safety.

Even then, I could sense the unsettling up rise that Jasper and I were causing. All the girls just stared; some were irate; others were awestricken; all the rest were curious… _I _was curious.

We walked until we reached locker 802… There stood five people all crowded around talking amongst each other, each standing under his or her own spotlight.

"Jasper!" A small girl with ink black hair squeaked jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was sparkling to say the least. Everything about her reminded me of a diamond. Jasper handed a very large guy my books and began _kissing_ the girl. _Kissing_. I blushed as I turned away from the seen.

"What are these?" The muscular guy flipped through the pages of one of my history books and then through my math book.

"They're textbooks you wanton," A model type blonde who was at least a foot taller than me even without her heels took the two books from him. Her posture, her stare, her presence, everything was striking.

An annoyed Jasper finally came up from his rather passionate kiss. "They're Bella's."

"Who's Bell- oh, hey, I'm Emmett Cullen." A huge grin spread across the large guy's face.

"Hi," My voice was only somewhat audible as the crowd in the halls became larger.

"You're cute, where're you from?"

"Um… Saint Mary's Catholic School down the road."

"Damn… Catholic School, huh? Were you a _bad_ girl, Bella? Is that why you're not going back to the nuns?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Shut the hell up!"

"I was just kidding. Dude, calm down." Emmett's arm settled on the top of my head grinning at this obvious feat of his. "Bella, O-M-G…" I looked up to see what happened. "This is like awesome. Rosalie was always too tall and Alice was always too short, but you're the perfect size to rest my arm on." Emmett picked me up and hugged me like I was his long lost soul mate, his eyes glazed over in glee.

"Emmett, I think you're in love," Rosalie and Alice giggled as they tried to pull me out to safety.

My eyes settled on a figure leaning in the back against the lockers. His arms were wrapped around a brunette, not gorgeous like the two other girls, but pretty just the same. She was glaring at me.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked noticing the look.

"Nothing… Edward, I'm going to Bio, walk with me?" Her voice was sweet as she turned around.

"Oh, sorry Lauren, but I have to go see Coach Norris first. Will you forgive me, babe?"

"It's fine, as long as you make it up to me tonight." A sly smile appeared as she winked and turned around to leave. As she left, I could see 3 faint pink marks on the back of her neck… I supposed they were hickeys. Back in sixth grade one of the seniors was caught kissing in the bathroom. Of course she was immediately suspended for a two weeks, but I remembered having seen the same marks on her.

It was then I remembered yesterday's events… wait a second… Edward? Lauren… my breathing became shallow. I stared wide eyed as the girls left swinging her bottom from left to right in her leather pants. I stood there mouth wide open.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" A voice as soft as a distant wind chime finally pulled me back. "Bella, close your mouth, what if a bug flies in…" A little giggle finally brought me back to reality.

"Don't mind her. She's just a slut. No offense Edward"

"None taken…" The figure stepped forward smiling at me. His hair was gold… no… it was bronze… no, it was more of a rich auburn, golden when light hit it and bronze when in the dark. His eyes looked like… like rings, gold rings, just like Emmett's and Alice's.

Rosalie stepped closer to me barely leaving two centimeters between us. "Bella you smell really good."

"Yeah girls, let's get some lesbian action going on," Emmett was clapping his hands.

"Shut up," Rosalie rolled her eyes as she handed me my books back. "Here you go, don't let Emmett even touch them, he'll lose them in five seconds flat… learned that the hard way."

"Edward why are you so quiet? Aren't you gonna say hi to Bella?" Alice turned back to look, but he wasn't there. "What the hell? He's so fast…"

"Anyways Emmett, don't you have gym next period? Take Bella with you." Jasper had his hands on Alice's waist swaying back and forth nipping at her right ear.

"Fuck, I'll do better than that, I'll carry you." Emmett grinned as I slowly stepped away from him.

"No, that's fine."

"Come on, you can't be more than about a hundred pounds. I bench press two hundred, I won't drop you."

Before I could say another word Emmett had picked me straight up and placed me on his left shoulder. "Man Bella, you're not even a hundred, more like eighty… Alice, coming?"

"Definitely…" Alice came skipping down the hall as soon as Jasper had left.

"Alice, help me…I'm afraid of heights," I could barely choke out what I was saying.

Alice's smile turned into a worried frown. "Oh Bella, here take my hand quick!"

But before I could reach for her, I felt Emmett's arm buckling me down as he ran towards the gym.

"_Alice_! Help me!"

_happy holidays and before you guys think that Bella has a crush on Jasper, she doesn't... or does she? _

_~just trying to give her a chance to hang with the guys _n___n_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you for all the reviews~ i wrote a quickie just for y'all_

We didn't do much during gym… according to Emmett. I on the other hand was murdered a thousand times over as I tried to run around the court for the sixths time.

"Bella, you're way too slow! Pick up the pace!" Emmett booed me from the sidelines having finished his runs in less than five minutes.

"Shut up, Emmett," Alice yelled across the gym. She was running with me even though she had already finished her laps. I smiled at her as we turned the corner for the last lap.

"You- really- don't have too- run- with me…" My words came out in short breaths.

"No, this way we get to talk more! Anyways, I'm burning tons of carbs right now. So, you went to Catholic School, huh? My brothers and I used to go to Catholic School when we lived back east in Manhattan."

"Your- brothers?"

"Yeah, Emmett and Edward… they're jackasses, but what can I say, we're blood. Edward and I are twins while Emmett is about two years older than us.

"He's- a junior?"

"Of course… So are Rosalie and Lauren."

"Are- they- related- also?"

"Who Rosalie Hale and Lauren Mallory? Eww… No! Rosalie is Jasper's older sister."

My mouth made the shape of an "O" as I finally understood. Of course they were all strangely beautiful, they were all related. "What's- so bad- about- Lauren? She- seems- like a nice- person."

"Bella, Lauren is a whore…The only reason we're putting up with her is because Edward is being momentarily staggered by her fat ass and fake boobs. Just give him about three days, and he'll be over her."

"But he can't he loves her!" We came to a stop in front of Emmett as we finished my runs.

"What are you talking about? Edward doesn't love, he plays. The longest he's ever been with a girl is a week, and even then it was because he got laryngitis and couldn't talk." Emmett cut in.

My head clouded over… Sex was there to consummate love, wasn't it? Well sure they weren't married (and I had gotten over that fact), but at least have a plausible excuse that they were in love.

"But they did _it_."

"Did what?"

"_It_… you know," my voice lowered to a soft whisper, "_sex_."

Alice clutched her stomach and began to laugh. "Oh Bella, you're way too innocent… no wonder Jasper is looking out for you so much. Edward has had sex with half of the female population…"

"Of this school?"

"Of this country," Alice seemed to be entertained with my expression of shock.

"Is that possible? I mean, for a guy to change his mind so many times in such serious relationships?"

"That's what Edward is; he embodies lust; he is the image of what girls want. Why settle for a peppermint stick when you can have the fucking candy store?"

My heart felt like it was boiling in hot water.

"Bella?" Emmett's booming voice resonated throughout the gym. "What did you say to her, she's all red."

"She was running for fifteen minutes, you ding-a-ling. Of course she's red." Alice took my hand led me to the girl's locker room.

We got dressed and came back out to see Emmett sleeping on the bleachers. "Come on, we'll just leave him there, what's your next class?"

Once again I took out the folded sheet of paper.

"Wait Bella, we have the same classes!" Alice was jumping up and down as she took the schedule from my hands and waved it up and down. "…which means we're going to spend all our time together from now on except for first period." She was ecstatic to say the least.

I smiled still feeling shy around this pixie like creature.

---

I came home feeling a thousand times better than the other day.

"Bella, is that you jellybean? How was school today?" My mom's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Okay… " I sighed as I went upstairs to change my clothes and start on homework. The work here wasn't much, actually it was almost pitiful; the nuns always either had us memorizing parts or practicing problems. I was done in less than fifteen minutes and came downstairs to grab a snack.

"Done with homework already?" My mom took a tray of gingersnaps out of the oven and onto a big plate.

"It was easier than I though it would be," I cautiously approached the hot cookies.

"That's good," My mom put the oven mitts away and leaned over the counter watching me take a bite. "So… I was wondering- Do you have anything in mind for your birthday next week?"

"Um… I was thinking if we could take a go down to Phoenix… get some sunlight, go swimming…"

"Sure honey, anything you want… Bringing any friends?"

I lingered on the thought of bringing Alice… "No, just you, me, and dad." My mom smiled as she patted my back.

"I cannot believe you still don't think we're lame to hang around with." She laughed as she went to the refrigerator to pour a glass of milk.


	4. Chapter 4

_haha... the last two reviews really made me sit down and type... thank you for reminding me_

Thursday seemed to finally slow down what seemed like an era of unsettling episodes.

Within the twenty-eight hours I was here, I noticed that high school had the same scale and magnitude as that of a dysfunctional family's… Problems were out of sight, buried underground, and hidden from the populace, yet there they were, slowly gnawing and eating away at the student body as a whole.

Why do I say this?... because at my old school, no girl was left out… or else Sister Agnes would "have a word" with you. But that's beside the point… the point being, we were all connected; there was no girl whose name was forgotten among us. We all talked. We all laughed. We all cried. We were a family whether we liked it or not.

Yet at Forks High, people were separated, talking only amongst themselves, laughing only amongst themselves, crying only amongst themselves. There was no union within the school whatsoever. Smart students only conglomerated with other smart students. Athletic students only teamed with other athletic students. Musical students only performed with other musical students.

"That's the way it's always been; the standards, Bella… You can't change that. Just be glad you aren't hanging out with Buddy over there." Rosalie pointed at the same chubby little boy I had seen on the first day of Mr. Banner's class. He was holding a lunchbox standing ninth in line for pudding cups.

"What are the standards?"

"Bella, we are the standards. Everybody compares themselves to _us_," Emmett proudly smirked.

"Us?"

"Us as in you, me, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward..." Emmett beamed even more proudly. "Oh… and Lauren." He quickly added meeting a murderous glare.

I could see her from the corner of my eye as she turned around to rub Edward's arm. Strangely, he seemed irritated… well, more so than usual. His eyes were shut tight as he leaned his head against the wall with an expression of… _pain_?

"Me? I'm a standard?" I could feel my face blush as I reeled myself back to the conversation,

"Hell yes! Bella, you're gorgeous, why wouldn't you be?" Alice suddenly snuck up behind me. "I swear, the first time I saw you, I almost changed my sexual preferences… no offense Jasper." She squeezed her tiny self between Emmett and me.

"No, it's okay… Now I feel less guilty about getting a boner sitting next to her in AP bio." Jasper shot back. Alice started choking on her food as Emmett and Rosalie started laughing.

"Anyways," Lauren cut in, "about the colors that we're going to wear tomorrow, I was thinking we should wear-"

"Oh shit! I forgot all about that…. Bella, pick a color, any color." Alice turned her head towards me along with everybody else who was at the table.

"What? Bella can't choose the colors! She's barely even been here for a week! She's not even a cheerleader!" Lauren's brown eyes looked like they were going to brim over. "Edward! Do something! Tell your sister that it's unfair!"

"Alice, it's unfair." Edward said in an apathetic voice.

"Well tell your girlfriend that I don't care if it's fair or not."

"Lauren, Alice doesn't care if it's fair or not." Edward mumbled back again.

"Well tell your sister that-"

"I don't give a fuck about the colors that we wear tomorrow, alright? Let's just wear white like we did last year. Now, will you guys stop arguing? I already have a migraine." Edward's voice sounded over Lauren's.

"But Eddie, I always wanted to wear blue on Fridays…" Lauren moved over to sit in Edward's lap. "Don't you want to do that for me?" She was pouting as her right hand ran through his hair.

"Quiet frankly, I don't care, Lauren. You're just a good fuck. Now, can you get off me? Your perfume and weight aren't helping with the headache." Edward pushed her off and buried his head into Rosalie's chest.

I looked back up to see Lauren's face slowly turning purple. "Edward, you can't do this to me."

"Yes, I can. I'm in a shitty mood so can you leave me alone."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Considering the circumstances, I would say yes; and quite confidently at that,"

"What? N-No! I refuse to believe that! You said that I was different! You said that you loved me! You said that I was the only one for you. You said-"

"Lauren, save yourself the embarrassment." Rosalie said as she petted Edward's hair. The image of her shaking body was branded into my head. I couldn't believe this. And so I sat awestricken seeing Edward being nursed by Rosalie and Lauren running out of the cafeteria leaving an ocean full of tears behind for the rest of us to drown in. My heart sank looking at her running away, heartbroken and blown over.

"Good Edward," Rosalie cooed caressing his bronze locks. "It was about time you broke up with her."

"What are you staring at, jellybean?" Without looking, Edward had caught me staring.

_Jellybean?_ I quickly lowered my gaze down to my hands in my lap. My voice was barely over a whisper. "What you did just now was horrible." I said it more to myself than to him.

"Want to say that to my face?"

I looked up to see Edward's intense glare. I couldn't sit there and be quiet. I had to fight for Lauren's dignity in her stead, no matter if she hated me. I swallowed back every instinct in my body to stay quiet.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" My voice rose only by a tenth of a decibel, yet Edward seemed to hear me perfectly.

"What did you have in mind? The truth? Should I rather have said 'I'm sorry, Lauren, but your pussy isn't tight enough anymore; I want to break up.'?"

I blushed crimson as my head dropped back down again.

"Calm down, Edward. Bella just isn't used to your… _hunting patterns_." Rosalie intervened.

"No, I really want to know. What would Bella, the guru of all things righteous and moral in the world, do in a situation like this? Care to lecture me?"

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Damn right you didn't mean to."

There were ways to talk to people civilly without making them feel like trash.

"PMS much?" Alice turned around to comfort me. "It's okay, Bella. When Edward was five, our mom accidentally left him at Neiman Marcus on Christmas Eve and forgot about him until the day after. He's still a little fucked up from being left behind in the lingerie department."

"Talking shit about me?"

"Oh come on Edward, you have to admit it was funny. When the floor manager finally came to open the doors, you were sleeping in a bed of thongs and wonder bras."

"Was that when we were still living in New York?" Emmett scratched his head trying to remember.

"Yeah, the Christmas dad got you a pregnant horse." Alice giggled as a half watt light bulb went off in Emmett's head.

"Damn it! I'm taking vicodin." Edward stood straight up as he headed towards the cafeteria doors.

"What an ass," Alice murmured. As soon as she said that, my mind was made up. Without another word, I followed him out of the cafeteria.

The halls were deafeningly quiet compared to the din of chatter in the lunch room. I couldn't hear anything except for footsteps that seemed to belong to Edward.

"Wait!" I yelped as I finally caught on.

"What?" He seemed annoyed as he tried walking faster. I attempted to get closer but instead, fell… bringing down Edward with me. I landed, not on the ground, but on his back; unfortunately for Edward, he hit the ground harder.

"What the fuck?" He pushed me off onto the ground as he got up to brush himself off.

"I'm sorry. I really am…" I quickly got up feeling awfully embarrassed. My only response was to help him dust off the dirt from his jeans… if only I had thought before I acted… My hand touched the crotch of his pants, and before long, I could feel something swell underneath the coarse material.

My eyes widened as my hand retracted. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

A shrill bell rang through the halls reminding me that sixth period would begin soon. I looked up to see a smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling my body towards his front. The swell had become rather big now and protruded against my lower stomach.

"What are you doing?" I struggled against his chest.

"Do you expect me to walk around school with a boner? Hell no!" He hitched my left leg up and pulled me higher just enough to cover his swell. Was he going to carry me around the whole day just to hide his erection?

People began to swarm around us and gossip erupted.

"Do you think they're going out now? That was fast… it hasn't even been 30 minutes since he broke up with Lauren! _Maybe he was fucking Bella while Lauren and Edward were still dating._"

"Why's Edward carrying her? _Do you think she's pregnant with his baby?_"

"OMG! That whore! I bet she just acted like a good girl to get Edward's attention. _I bet she's really a gold digger_."

And so an awkward bond began between us…

_i'm sorry Edward fans for making him so mean... T___T i promise to make him nicer later on..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I totally messed up my ages. Sorry! So since, I'm just too lazy to go back and change, from now on let's say that everybody is a senior. _

"Come on… Get a grip on yourself, just seven more hours…" I prepped myself in front of the mirror in the foyer.

"What are you doing, jellybean?" My dad came from behind, adjusting his tie one last time.

"Nothing, dad…"

"Well, think we can go to school about half an hour earlier? A client's dropping by the office at around seven. If this goes well, consider the basement remodeled…" A grin spread across his face. "Moreover, we can get that new television just in time for the Superbowl."

I nodded with a smile. My dad, Charlie Swan… it's a wonder how he got through law school with his beer and football obsession. He was born in Nashville, Tennessee and grew up with the Ol' Southern Charm… the charm that my Valley Girl mom apparently couldn't resist… They met while he was a sophomore at UC Berkley. And there, they fell in love.

Mom had come from a more prestigious family, the Belvideres- riches obtained as a result of the 1949 gold rush. She was the precious baby girl of Molloy and Grace Belvidere, and when my dad had asked her to marry him, boy did Grandpa Molloy blow a gasket… so much that he refused to see his daughter and her husband until I was born. Who wants to have an attorney as an in-law?

Charlie makes a decent living- I'd say we're about middle class, maybe upper middle but can't push it farther than that.

It was Grandpa Molloy who paid for all the best nannies I had as a baby, for all the expensive grade schools I went to as a child, for all the finest monograph cufflinks, blazers, and ribbons. He was the one who bought my 500 boxes of Samoas each year, the one who made sure I had every turtleneck from OshKosh B'Gosh, the one who drowned me in stuffed animals bigger than my room, the one who dedicated a whole wing of his estate just in case I wanted to run away from my parents, the one who showered me in money (mostly to spite my dad), but more than that, his love.

I stumbled into the school building… no one. I took a deep breath; the smell of eraser shavings and expo marker filling my lungs. I could get used to this… I took my time gathering my books from the locker and walking to class.

Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet, but sitting in his usual seat was Jasper Whitlock… I smiled widely in my mind, and even more widely on my face.

"Hey! You're here awfully early…"

"Hey there, little lady," Jasper's voice melted like honey in my ears. "I needed to catch a ride with my ol' man today. You?"

"Same here." I giggled. As I approached him, Jasper stood up and pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you."

"Only for you, baby doll." Jasper leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of my head. I could feel a blush redden my cheeks.

"Anyways… couldn't help but notice Cullen dragging you around yesterday… anything special going on between the two of you?" Jasper chose his words carefully, eyeing my dissolving smile.

"Absolutely not," I let out a nervous laugh. _Edward Cullen… How could I forget?_

Jasper was leaning back in his chair. He had a smirk on his face, obviously amused at my changing facial expressions while I was "thinking". His right arm was draped over the back of my chair, and his legs were spread wide… _gulp_… open. Pictures of Edward's crotch came flashing through my mind and pictures of Jasper's became freshly branded.

_Geez, Bella! You're acting like a total perv!_

A confused and slightly amused Jasper followed my gaze to his crotch. "Bella?" At that point, my whole face was burning- how much more embarrassing could this situation get? Yet, my eyes were locked onto his jeans… staring at the denim but not really seeing… like daydreaming, but on the wrong view.

"I'm… I'm… sorry," I bet my lip hard and forced my eyes to move an inch away. My reddened face finally found its way to the ground. _Shame, Bella, SHAME! _The little Bella Angel on my left shoulder was humiliated.

I took a deep breath and started again. "Okay, that was really awkward, but let me explain. Um… yesterday, I followed after Edward, and I accidentally fell on top of him. He had a… an… a… thing? But I didn't notice- uh? I tried… um helping? And then all of a sudden- this thing. And then pants… He had pants on. The floor and the dust and the people… And HIS THING!"

"So basically Edward's _thing_ made you want to look at my _thing_?"

I let out a hopeless sigh… "Basically…" _Guess I'll have to live with a rep as the pervert_.

I could hear a low chuckle. "And here I was thinking I was going to get the honor of a quickie before class with _the_ Bella Swan. Damn, sucks for me… Am I fucking blushing or what?"

I looked at him with devoted loyalty and awe. Was it just me or had Jasper Whitlock just attempted to cushion my embarrassment… "Thanks," I said with a laugh. And I leaned in to hug him. A friendly hug… nothing that Alice wouldn't approve of.

"That was pretty bold, Swan." Edward was leaning against the doorway.

"Fuck, I almost forgot," Jasper reached over and threw a balled up piece of fabric over to Edward. "I went to put on a fresh pair and found it in the laundry along with Rose's thong, douche bag. When you're in my house, not in places that the rest of the family might access, please."

Edward smirked. "Won't be a problem…" Of course… predictable Edward, but with Rosalie? My jaw clenched as he came closer. He set the ball of fabric on the table in front of me, pulling up a chair.

"So just a couple more days until you hit yet another year, huh, Cullen? What are you, 17 now?" Jasper stood up. My eyes widened.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"September 21… why?" _September 21… the day of MY special birth… along with his…_

"N-No reason," My face fell back into my lap.

"Dude, if Alice is here yet, I need to copy her homework. See you later, Cullen. Farewell, my lovely maiden." Jasper bent down to kiss my forehead before walking out of the classroom. And a smile settled upon my lips.

I looked up at Edward to see amusement fill his face. "Do you want Jasper?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to ride him?"

I looked at him as if he was on crack. "Jasper's not a horse. Why would I want to ride him?"

An aggravated groan left his lips. "Do you wish to play with his cock?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… I'm not that good with animals."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want Jasper in your pussy?"

I shook my head. "I don't have a cat. And even if I did, I wouldn't want to feed him to it."

Edward looked at me like I was the dumbest creature on the face of the Earth… which is quite disparaging actually. I stood up and was about to walk out of the door. "Whoa there Swan, I'm not finished yet."

I stopped in my tracks and looked up.

"I was wondering… since my birthday is on the 21 and all, if you wanted to come." For the first time since I met him, he offered some kind of bona fide sincerity and kindness.

"Oh… Edward," I tried an apologetic smile. "The thing is I'm going out of town-"

"Save it." His bright eyes suddenly turned so dark they looked black.

"No, Edward, you don't understand-"

"Look, I didn't even want you to be there anyways. Alice was the one begging me to ask you."

_Ouch…_ I shrugged, "You know, being pleasant isn't that difficult. But you wouldn't know."

He paused. I could see anger flicker in his eyes, and he left.

And there I satin complete silence, fuming with my new valor…

_I'm so sorry!!! I promised myself I wouldn't be the person who neglected her story T___T shame on me… I'm trying to get used to writing again, so please don't get frustrated._


End file.
